


Far Away From This World For A Night

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Legion timeline, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Val'Sharah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: "We're organizing a little party tonight, do you want to come?" Khadgar asked Illidan."No thanks, I'll be spending my evening in Val'Sharah," he answered.With those words, he looked quickly at Maiev. Fast enough for nobody to notice it but long enough for her to understand his invitation. Looks like she was also spending her evening in Val'Sharah.





	Far Away From This World For A Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akashita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashita/gifts).



> This fic was written for my friend Akashita/Loonae for her birthday (that was actually last month but hush!).
> 
> So Happy Belated Birthday !

Her steps guided her through Val'Sharah, not really knowing why.

In her mind, Illidan's voice was echoing, how he said he would be there for the evening. He hadn't specifically told her about it or said anything to make her come but she felt it in her core, she had to find him. And he wanted to be found.

As Maiev wandered through the forest, she quickly noticed that some trees had been carved recently, a little arrow showing her the way. It was small and barely no one would have noticed them but she wasn't "no one" and she smiled as she went deeper into the forest, where few people would dare to explore. Slowly, the path became darker. Covered by the trees, not a single beam of moonlight was able to go through and only a small patch of light was guiding her. When she finally got out, she found a little clearing with a lake and only lighted up by the moonlight shining on it.

And Illidan sitting next to it.

"I honestly thought you wouldn't find this place," he said without looking at her. "No one did."

"But you wanted me to,” she smiled.

He only smiled back as she went to sit next to him.

"Nice place." She said, looking at the lake in front of them.

"I know. Found it when I was still a little kid and it had been my hiding place ever since."

Silence surrounded them, only broken by the sound of nature. It was almost surreal on how calm the place was. As if it wasn't part of Azeroth anymore and suddenly, everything was forgotten.

"I always thought I would bring the one I love here. But I was young and stupid." He chuckled. "Now I just come here to think. About what and will happen. Or could have."

"Must be weird," she grinned. "I don't think your empty head is used to think that much."

"My empty head, like you say, is fine. But thank you for your concern."

They laughed together. They were still not used to that friendship they had since his return. As much as they tried to avoid the other, they naturally drifted towards each other and they rolled with it. After all, the world could end any day from now. And maybe it was that knowledge that pushed Illidan to search for Maiev.

"Sometimes…" he began, looking at the sky. “Sometimes I wonder if you would have liked me if I was a Druid."

"Probably not. You would have been insufferable no matter what."

"Who knows? But maybe you would still be a priestess. No Betrayer, no Warden."

"Being a priestess isn't as fun as a Warden."

Illidan smiled sadly at her words. He heard and saw how much she suffered from that decision and he detected the bitterness in her voice.

“Did you succeed to bring Tyrande here by the way?” She asked, laying down on the grass, looking at the stars in the sky.

“Never.” He whispered before raising his voice again. “And now, she’s probably the last person I want to show this place to.”

“Which number am I?”

Illidan chuckled again and laid down next to her.

“First.”

She responded with silence, some of his words echoing through her mind. How it was his secret place. How he wanted to bring here someone he loves. How she was the first person he showed the place. How he asked if she would like him if he was different. Slowly, the pieces linked together as their fingers intertwined. She looked at their hands, holding together, and wondered how they got there. She remembered the heartfelt talks and the flirt. The way he was looking at her. The intimacy they created, just for them. The more she was feeling his hand in hers, the less she wanted to let go and Illidan was doing the same. They looked at each other, not saying a word, afraid to break the magic.

Getting closer, Maiev straightened up and faced Illidan. His arms immediately went around her waist, pulling her to him and they stayed embraced on the ground, face to face. Their breathing was hard and for a moment, they forgot how old they were just to enjoy it like they were deserving. Their lips crashed together and their tongues met with no shyness. His hands walked all around her body while hers stayed on his face. Their eyes closed until they were out of breath.

“I’m sorry for what I am,” whispered Illidan.

“Shut up.”

Maiev kissed him again as they sat. This time, it was more hungrily. Kissing, again and again, teeth clashing and lips were bitten. On his lap, she started rocking her hips and his hands are now sliding under her clothes. Her mind is completely blank but for one thing, she is with Illidan.

Breaking the kisses again, Illidan slowly moved to put back Maiev on the ground, his wings shielding them from everything.

“I love you.”

The words finally dropped and Illidan lurked her reaction but she doesn’t know what to answer. Being there in his arms and kissed was almost resetting her brain. Her thoughts weren’t coherent anymore. She was only feeling him over her. Hearing the sound of the night surrounding them. The panting of their breath from all of those kisses. She loved him but had no words.

“I do,” she muttered, pulling for another kiss.

Illidan kissed back while his hands stopped avoiding her clothes and began to undress her. Her own hands were slowly traveling down on his chest and with each clothes he threw away, he made them get back to a sitting position while she was getting rid of his pants. Once they sat there, naked, they looked into each other eyes and waited, panting. Only their hands, desperately grasping their body showed how stressed they were. With one soft kiss, Maiev sank on him, taking his member inside her slowly, already moaning on his lips. Now that they were one, they hugged, needing to become as close as it was possible.

She began to move, slowly. Only her hips were rocking against him and she moaned loudly in his ears, especially after he began to nibble on her own. Her hands were scratching his back, leaving little marks while he just kept them embraced with a stronghold around her waist. Illidan’s lips found hers again. Their moans mixed together as Maiev fell on her back, taking him with her and they finally put some space between them. Only being one by their union.

Their eyes locked together and they laughed. Never would they have thought it could happen, a few weeks ago but here they were, far away from the world and loving each other. The moon kept shining on them, almost like a blessing.

Illidan began to thrust and Maiev’s back immediately arched, his name escaping her lips. With one hand on her waist, he was brushing her skin with the thumb, and the other slid all along her body to reach her hand, intertwining their fingers together once again. He kept thrusting, slow and deep, watching Maiev’s eyes closing at every hit. Her smile never left her face.

“I’m close,” she whispered.

Then, she lifted her legs to encircle his waist and locked them around.

“Wait for me,” he chuckled as he lift her waist a little.

He began to thrust faster while Maiev’s nails drew blood but he wasn’t feeling it. Her walls around him tightened and he moaned her name. He thrust even faster and finally, he felt himself coming. With one deep moan, he cumed and Maiev followed. She became silent and all of her body arched under him, she was still smiling.

Once her orgasm had faded and that she was coming back to her senses, she laughed. Illidan laughed with her as he crashed next to her, breathing heavily. Their hands closed together kept them linked and Illidan brought one of his wings to shield them.

The night, and the eternity, was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This is probably the last one-shot before December. Coming for the Summer, the end of "The Betrayer And Her Warden", more chapter of "Travel" and also my Urban Fantasy/Modern AU multi-chaptered fic. Stay tuned for everything!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)  
>  \----  
>  Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
>  Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
>  You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
